Paroxysme
by KamariX
Summary: C'était supposé être une soirée comme toutes les autres...


**Auteure : KamariX**

**Pairing : Link x Dark Link**

**Dislaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Rating : Les moins de seize ans, sortez. (Moi même j'ai pas seize ans et je dis ça haha!)**

**Note : Juste un petit One Shot que j'ai écrit pour ma meilleure amie, au début j'étais pas sûre de le poster mais bon, ça me fait une fic de plus! Bonne lecture! **

_**KamariX~**_

* * *

Assis côte-à-côte sur le canapé de leur deux et demi, les deux colocataires regardaient tranquillement la télévision. L'un se mourait devant la présentation et l'autre semblait se tourner les pouces, les yeux en l'air.

« - Wow, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle! N'est-ce pas ? demanda Link à son meilleur ami, Dark Link.

- Cesse de baver devant elle, je t'en prie, soupira Dark Link.

- Darky, j'comprends pas que tu puisses ne pas la trouver belle! C'est la princesse Zelda! C'est tellement rare qu'elle fait des entrevues à la télévision, profites-en toi aussi!

- En profiter ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Link j't'en prie ne me dis pas que tu penses à elle en... en faisant tu sais quoi!? » Répondit le foncé, plutôt agacé.

La vérité était que Dark Link était jaloux. Link avait toujours trouvé la princesse jolie et chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait quelque part, il se faisait un grand plaisir de parler d'à quelle point elle était belle, magnifique, spectaculaire...

« - Mais voyons bien sûr que je pense à elle! C'est quoi, tu croyais que je pensais à Saria ? Malon ? Hahaha, j'ai de meilleurs goûts! Toi tu penses à qui ? Sois pas gêné et dis le franchement. »

Dark Link détourna le regard et croisa les bras.

« - Pas de tes affaires, et de toute façon, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? déplora-t-il, légèrement sur les nerfs.

- Calme-toi vieux, j'voulais pas te fâcher. Tu dois tout de même avouer qu'elle pourrait nous amener au septième ciel en un clin d'œil! Riposta le vert, un sourire en coin.

- Ah et alors tu crois qu'elle est la seule qui pourrait te faire connaître le paroxysme de la jouissance ? J'suis pas d'accord. Et je vais te le prouver, ce soir même! »

Sur ce, il ne laissa à Link le temps de dire un mot et s'assit à cheval sur lui. Le vert sembla paniquer, mais n'eut le temps de se déligoter des bras de l'autre car de douces lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes.

La langue de son colocataire rentra sans demander la permission dans la bouche de l'hylien vêtu de vert. Le dernier tenta de le repousser, mais en vain. Il décida alors de se laisser faire quelques secondes, le temps de laisser l'autre se détendre et ensuite pouvoir le repousser.

Leurs langues se frottèrent donc, tournant l'une contre l'autre dans un balai enflammé. Dark Link lécha le palais de Link, nettoya ses dents et massa de ses mains froides les épaules du vert. Ce dernier repoussa comme prévu le noir, essoufflé, et surtout embêté. Il était censé avoir trouvé ce baiser dégoutant, mais pourtant il se retrouvait au moment même... Excité.

Dark Link prit un malin plaisir à le voir dans cet état et, pour empirer le tout, s'approcha de Link et alla lui susurrer à l'oreille :

«- Allez Link, laisse-toi faire. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, c'est pas juste une petite période de rigolade entre potes qui va changer notre amitié... Et je le sens, je le sais que tu as aimé notre baiser... En voici la preuve. »

Sur ce, le noir alla peser avec sa main l'entre-jambe du vert. Link se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard, s'empêchant de gémir.

«- Alors, on ne dit plus rien ? Murmura Dark Link, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si j'étais Zelda... »

Pour empirer le tout, il alla mordre le coin de l'oreille du vert, passant sa langue tout le long du lobe.

«- Je, non, Dark arrête...»

Le foncé lui coupa une fois de plus la parole en pesant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils échangèrent de nouveaux un baiser, goutant, suçant, mordant la langue de l'autre comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus s'en passer. Dark Link décida de détacher l'universelle tunique hylienne de Link, s'installant plus confortablement sur son meilleur ami. Il caressa d'abord les abdominaux bien marqués, remontant jusqu'au pectoraux. Le noir pouvait sentir ceux-ci grossir sous ses doigts dû à l'excitation. Il sourit, fier de ce qu'il était capable d'accomplir sexuellement parlant, même avec un homme!

De son côté Link n'en pouvait plus, il se retenait de gémir depuis cinq minutes et se sentait de plus en plus serré dans ses fins pantalons blancs. Il avait peur que ceux-ci craquent tellement son érection augmentait. Les suçons que son meilleur ami lui faisait dans son cou n'aidaient en rien. Devait-il répondre à tous ces attouchements ? Devait-il se permettre de toucher Dark Link ? Si lui le lui faisait... Après tout, c'est Zelda qu'il devait imaginer, pas cet homme! Il se décida donc et commença à flatter les cheveux du noir, les malaxant plus les gestes de l'autre l'excitaient.

Dark Link sourit en sentant les chaudes mains flatter ses cheveux et décida d'aller sucer les pectoraux de Link, les titillant avec sa langue. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Link qui, encore en train de se mordre les lèvres, se forçait pour ne pas gémir.

«- Ne te retiens pas, je sais que tu aimes ça. »

Link le regarda et prit sa tête entre ses mains, la baissant jusqu'à ses pectoraux pour lui faire signe de continuer. Ce qu'ils faisaient n'était sûrement pas correct pour deux hommes, mais plus la période de rigolade avançait et plus les deux y prenaient plaisir.

Dark Link se décida enfin à enlever le pantalon de Link, forçant celui-ci à soulever ses hanches. En faisant ce geste pourtant si banal, leurs deux érections plus que développées se touchèrent et les deux hyliens gémirent. Ils étaient maintenant plus qu'excités.

Une fois les pantalons de Link enlevés et ses culottes aussi, Dark Link prit son membre en main et commença, du bout des doigts, à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient. Link gémit une fois de plus et fit un regard suppliant vers Dark Link, voulant que ce dernier aille plus vite. Le foncé sourit, il voulait que Link soit patient. Il voulait qu'il prenne le maximum de plaisir. Il continua de lent et long mouvement de va-et-vient, sans jamais accélérer. Il se demandait combien de temps Link allait tenir, et soudainement le vert décida de prendre sa propre main et d'accélérer le rythme comme il le voulait. Dark Link ria, et l'en empêcha. Tout en lui bloquant les mains, il en profita pour l'embrasser langoureusement et prit sa main gauche pour le masturber.

«- Darky, je... Stop, je vais venir...»

Le dos de Link s'arqua, ses yeux se plissèrent et des sons orgasmiques sortirent de sa bouche. Son corps se ramena vers l'avent et sa tête vint s'accoter dans le creux du coup de Dark Link.

«- Wow. C'était plutôt rapide, on croirait que c'est la première fois que tu jouis.

- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me fait jouir... » Bégaya-t-il, encore à court de souffle.

Dark Link sembla amusé par cette réponse et continua sa mésaventure sur le corps de l'hylien. Soudain, une idée lui vint.

«- Soixante-neuf, ça te dit quelque chose ? » Alla-t-il murmurer au creux de l'oreille de Link, soufflant chaudement dessus.

Link ouvrit grand les yeux et un frisson lui vint, il bandait à nouveau. Dark Link s'installa dans la position nécessaire et, sans gêne, commença à lécher le gland du membre de l'hylien. Ce dernier gémit fort, c'était toute une autre sensation. Il décida lui aussi de prendre le membre –plus que gros de son meilleur ami et, timidement, sortit sa langue, le léchant de toute sa longueur. Chaque fois que Dark Link faisait quelque chose, Link le lui faisait aussi. Ensemble, ils découvrirent les plaisirs sexuels mutuels. Entre deux hommes, c'était plus simple. L'un connaissait l'autre et chacun possédait les mêmes parties intimes. Ils se firent jouir, presque en même temps. Les deux se retirèrent juste à temps, mais Link se retrouva tout de même avec du sperme sur le bout du nez.

Après un second orgasme pour Link et un premier pour Dark Link, ils restèrent dans les bras de l'autre et continuèrent d'écouter cette fameuse interview dans lequel Zelda apparaissait. Un peu plus tard, Link alla à l'oreille de son semblable pour chuchoter :

«- Finalement, je n'ai même pas eu à m'imaginer Zelda. Tu es encore mieux. Tu m'as amené encore plus haut que ce que j'imaginais être le septième ciel. Merci. »

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, histoire de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Merci :D_


End file.
